


5 Times Shiro Noticed Stuff About Keith and 1 Time Keith Noticed Stuff About Shiro

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Pre-Kerberoes Sheith AUs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: +1, 5 Things, Alcohol, Fanboying, Keith Has a Ponytail, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Studying, vomitting, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Shiro and Keith weren't always pining hard for each other. It took time for Shiro to fall.But damn.He fell hard.





	5 Times Shiro Noticed Stuff About Keith and 1 Time Keith Noticed Stuff About Shiro

**1) Studying Method**

Shiro walks into the library, expecting to be the only one there and pleasantly surprised to find he isn’t. With more or less everything being digitalized, he hadn’t expected to see someone else choosing the pen and paper over the keyboard, yet there someone is.

A first year from the look of things, twirling a pen between his fingers and glancing at a text book. A real text book, not something on a touch screen.

Shiro smiles and takes a seat at another table, not wanting to disturb the guy.

He doesn’t pay any attention to Shiro at all as he sets his stuff down.

Shiro wonders what the guy’s thinking.

He also wonders why the guy chose the pen and paper in an era nearing it’s extinction.

He wonders if the guy’s struggling and that’s why he’s twirling his pen while looking at the text book; he doesn’t appear to have written anything in a while.

He wonders if he should offer his help-

The guy uncaps the pen and begins to write.

Shiro breathes a sigh of relief and opens his own text and note books.

* * *

  **2) Non-Garrison Interests**

Shiro chuckles, “And this card game was basically your childhood?”

Keith grins, “More or less. I think I brought a good few of the cards with me. I don’t keep them on me at all times though, I’d rather not some jerk-face try to pick-pocket them off me for fun.”

“Smart move, but I don’t think the Garrison accepts pick pockets.” Shiro assures.

Keith shrugs, “Better safe than sorry. You want me to show you them sometime?”

Shiro blinks.

He doesn’t know much about Keith, but he does know he’s a private person. He doesn’t talk to others often and he doesn’t share his personal belongings or anything like that ever. Shiro doesn’t even know his last name.

Yet he’s offering to show him some cards from his childhood? Objects he clearly holds near and dear to his heart?

Shiro smiles, but hides it behind a fork full of food, “I’d like that.”

Keith shrugs, “It’s a date then.”

Shiro chokes.

* * *

**3) Hair**

“Damnit, I can’t take it anymore.” Keith growls.

Shiro blinks, “What’s wrong?”

Keith grabs something around his wrist, “My hair’s bugging me. Hang on a sec.”

He ties whatever was on his wrist around his hair, keeping it in place.

Shiro feels his face heat up.

It’s a pretty tiny ponytail. The hair tie or whatever is more or less unnecessary yet Keith’s still putting it up. It reveals a bit of Keith’s pale neck, unmarked by the desert sun they call a learning environment and home. It’s making an incredibly ~~cute~~ small bun.

“You still there Golden Boy?” Keith smirks, waving a hand in front of Shiro’s head, a bit of the ponytail peaking out.

Shiro nods mindlessly, unable to take his eyes off that hair, “I’m good, uhh, were you asking me something?”

Keith rolls his eyes and the ponytail moves as well, “You’re hopeless as a tutor.”

“ _Only for the cute ones._ ” A part of Shiro’s brain whispers.

Shiro asks that part to kindly shut up, “Sorry I got distracted. I believe we were on physics?”

* * *

**4) Eyes**

Shiro yawns and turns his head to the side, sleepy.

His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake.

Keith is there, on the floor with him, fast asleep. He’s resting his head on a text book and as Shiro sits up, he realizes he was doing the same thing.

He looks around to realize they’re in his room and last night rushes back; right, they’re agree to study together in each others’ rooms during exam week.

Nothing weird.

Keith whimpers.

Shiro freezes and slowly reaches a hand out to Keith’s hand.

Keith blearily opens his eyes, groaning as he rubs them, “What time is it?”

Shiro continues to stare into Keith’s half asleep eyes as he rubs the sand out of them. He’s never seen eyes such a pretty shade of purple. It’s beautiful. It’s mesmerizing. It’s-

“6:45?!” Keith jumps, “Shiro, I should’ve been in a clean uniform by now, don’t you have a meeting?!”

Shiro jumps, “Ahh, dang it!”

* * *

**5) Taste**

Shiro laughs, face flush with alcohol, “Hey, ya know something? I never really drank alcohol before!”

Keith raises an eyebrow, mostly sober even though he’s had more, “Oh?”

“Yeah, yeah, like, my family were really strict and I never wanted to give it a try, so it never happened. I think this is the first time I’ve ever gotten drunk.” Shiro gasps, “I’m no longer a drunk virgin!”

Keith barks out a laugh, “You can only say that once you’ve had drunken sex with a stranger. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be though, so don’t waste your time.”

Shiro stares at Keith.

Keith takes another drink, then sets it down, “What?”

Shiro flushes more, “Nothing really. I just wish I knew why you were so pretty? And cute. And kind. And absolutely loveable.”

Keith flushes, “Shiro, you’re drunk! You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Shiro whines, “But I do, Keith! I think you’re really hot and cute and I wanna tap that ass but I also wanna take you on corny dates in the summer with ice cream and sea salt in our eyes.”

Keith turns his head, “Lies.”

Shiro grins, “Nope.”

He rushes in and kisses Keith on the cheek. He sucks the skin and runs his tongue over it, taking in the taste. Salty, tiny bit of alcohol but overly and perfectly Keith in a way Shiro doesn't really know how to describe.

Shrio pulls back, “I’m just honest.”

Keith’s whole face turns red.

* * *

**+1) Not Perfect**

Shiro continues to vomit into the toilet.

Keith runs his hand over his back.

“I am never drinking again.” Shiro whimpers.

Keith sighs, “That’s what they all say.”

“Well I mean it.” Shiro goes back to puking.

Despite the disgusting situation, Keith can’t help but smile. The guy he’s crushed on since the first sight is vomitting in his toilet after drunkenly confessing last night he liked him and then tried climbing on top of the table to start yelling it. When Keith convinced him it was a bad idea, Shiro convinced him to leave for some alone time.

They barely got inside in time for Shiro to reach the toilets.

Even though that appeared to be how “I like you” Shiro’s confession went, Keith wasn’t gonna complain.

After all, he liked his imperfect “Garrison Golden Boy” just the way he was.

“BLEH!”

Okay, could do without the vomitting, but everything else is perfectly okay with Keith.


End file.
